


Epilogue

by olicityfan15



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the original epilogue for looking back. This comes before the start of the trilogy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original epilogue for looking back. This comes before the start of the trilogy

original ending

At exactly 8am Oliver was awoken by Pixel, Raven, Walter Jr, and Hunter shouting “happy 100th birthday dad”. Oliver smiled, sat up and hugged each one of his kids. He could hear the grandkids and their kids getting set up for the day downstairs. Between the four of his kids he had 12 grandkids and 24 great grandkids. Smelling bacon and waffles Oliver got himself up and headed downstairs.  
For the next few hours the family just sat and talked and Oliver shared stories about everything. He got more pictures to hang on the wall and to show Felicity when they visited her grave. He heard a knock at the door. It was 12pm already. He opened the door and there was Speedy, Roy, Carmella and her husband Damien. They hustled their group in and the party got underway.  
The party lasted well into the night. The smaller kids were asleep, the middle age kids were talking and still enjoying the evening and the older kids were sitting around the kitchen table wishing everyone could've been there. Oliver stood up, sick of moping, grabbed wine glasses and made a toast to many more years to come. And as much as he wanted to hold his angel again, he stayed on this planet until he was 112yrs old just to beat out old Bilbo Baggins, one of Felicity’s favorites in The Lord of the Rings.


End file.
